Symbol Wizard
by Themissionhasstarted
Summary: Ruby Rose has had no memory of what her life was like when she was young, before she was on the run from monsters called Phantoms, that only she could see. This changes when she meets a girl called Kat. This meeting results in the journey of a lifetime! T rated for swearing


**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN KAMEN RIDER OR RWBY! THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! **

"Talking!"

'_Thinking'_

Location Change

**DRIVER!**

A theme song played as an apartment was shown. "The Phantoms have been increasing their power for millennia. They are on the verge of controlling mankind!" the voice was coming from a TV. The apartment was fairly clean with a few plates in the sink, all of which were clean. There was a tablet on one side and a pair of combat boots by the door. A set of clothes were off to the side.

The Tv showed a woman in a mask. "Citizens, we have been kept asleep in a manufactured illusion for too long. We must wake up."

The Tv picture changed, showing a man in a suit, behind a desk. "The mask lunatic you saw there claims to be a representative of an organisation called The Order."

He was cut off at the occupant of the apartment's bed reached over and turned off the tv. "What a way to start my day," she grumbled. "Why didn't I turn that off last night?!"

She looked to be young, in her early twenties at the most. She had eight pack abs, lean muscular arms and legs that spoke of hours of working out. Her back flexed with muscles and she was fairly tall, standing just under six feet. Her body was littered with white scars that could barely be seen on her pale skin. She had short hair that was cut into a choppy style. It was coloured black and graduated to crimson near the tips, it was neck-length. Her eyes were coloured bright silver and glowed in the morning sunlight that came through her window.

Around her waist was a silver belt. It was made of silver metal and the buckle was in the shape of a circle with a black handprint on it that had golden outlines. On either side of the circle was a silver square-shaped lever. She wore a silver metal ring on her left middle finger, embedded into it was a circle-shaped ruby that had a silver lightning bolt engraved into it.

Her name is Ruby.

After a quick shower and a light breakfast, she started getting dressed. She up on a black sports bra and red sports panties. Then she put on a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and a red trim on the sleeves. Over which she wore a black waist cincher with red lancing up the front and around the skirt was a red trim. She also put on a pair of thick black stockings and a red cloak that was fastened at her shoulders by a pair of cross-shaped pins. She wore a red amulet around her neck that was connected to a black choker with silver runes engraved into it.

She reached for her boots when someone started knocking at her door. "I'm coming!" she laced up a pair of thick black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top, the soles were red.

The knocking got more urgent. "I said I'm coming! No need to break my door down!" shouted Ruby as she stormed up to the door and pulled it open. "What?!"

Standing in front of her apartment's door was a girl with a pale complexion. She wore a purple turtle neck that was tucked into white combat gloves and purple combat pants. The pants were tucked into white combat boots that had three buckles. She wore a chest plate that was made from purple gems and purple gem armour on the outside of her shins. She had short black hair and several mystic-designed tattoos on her hands, which glowed so they could be seen through the gloves. She wore a mask made from purple gems on her face, but Ruby could still see her eyes, which were blue-grey, even though the mask had no eye holes. On the girl's forehead was a purple star tattoo that glowed so it could be seen through the mask.

"Who are you and want do you want?" asked Ruby.

"You were careless, you left a trail! Now he's onto you!" explained the girl.

"What are you talking about? Who's onto me?" asked Ruby, totally confused.

The girl looked around. "The Sun Wao Kong Phantom."

A snarl was heard, only Ruby and the other girl could hear it.

The girl spun around with a gasp. "He's here!"

The world around Ruby started to turn red. She looked out and saw something rise out of the water as it turned to blood.

He looked like a humanoid monkey, wear black iron armour and a robe. He had a long staff and a snarl on his face.

This is the Sun Wao Kong Phantom.

"RUBY!" he roared.

"He's dragging you into Limbo!" explained the girl.

"Phantom scum," muttered Ruby as everyone else turned into pitch-black spectres.

"It's too late," the girl was see-through, but Ruby was still able to make out the details. Which struck her as strange. "You're going to have to fight your way out."

The Phantom roared and black rocks burst out of the ground and the apartment bent broke and shattered in ways that physic should not allow!

"Here we go," Ruby turned as several Phantoms burst out of the ground.

They looked like cracked porcelain dolls, filled with black fluid. Grafted to their right arms was a club with nails sticking out of it.

These are the Lesser Blade Phantoms.

"It's showtime!" Ruby reached around and pressed down on the Wizard Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH TRANSFORM! **As her Driver started to chant, Ruby held out her left hand. "HENSHIN!" she scanned her left hand and the Active Ring across her Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE PLEASE! **She held her arm out to the left as the Active magic circle appeared. It was a red A, inside a red circle, inside a red eight-pointed star, inside a red circle that had two layers with red runic text between the layers. It moved through Ruby. **LET'S GO! **Crimson lightning-sparked over her body before breaking away from her and forcing the Phantoms back as her transformation was completed.

Her head had transformed into a red helmet with five white lines cutting through the top of it. Her face had transformed into a blue faceplate that was made from a circle-shaped cobalt. It was held in place by a silver framework that had black runes engraved into it. On either side, where her ears would have been was a circle-shaped cobalt, held in place by a silver framework that had black runes in it. Where her eyes should have been was a pair of clear goggles that were circle shape and had a silver framework. In the centre of her forehead was a bronze coin, held in place by a silver framework with two antennae coming up from it that formed a V.

Her skin from the neck down had transformed into a black spandex bodysuit, with attached black gloves in the place of her hands, and attached black combat boots in the place of her feet. Her wrists and ankles had been placed by a wristlet/anklet that were made from agate. Their shape was held by a silver framework. Around her waist was a red skirt, the inside of it was black and the piping was silver, it stopped just above her knees.

She wore; a circle-shaped chestplate that was made from almandine garnet. Red forearm armour that covered the outside and sides of her forearms, while leaving the inside of them exposed. Red shin armour that covered the front and sides of her shins, while leaving the black of them exposed. Silver knee armour that was shaped like a circle and had a black A engraved into them.

Over all this, she wore a black robe, the inside of which was red, with silver piping. It had no sleeves and was ankle length. Connected to it was a pair of black shoulder pauldrons, with silver outlines at the bottom of them. On the outside of the shoulder pauldrons was a silver disk with a black A engraved onto it. On either side of the robe was three fire-red circle-shaped gems, held in place by a silver framework. They were arranged in such a way that they made a circle.

Finally, in her right glove, she held a sword. It was red with a silver side, it was single-sided and was around four foot long. The guard was shaped like a hand, curled into a fist with bronze outlines. The handle was red with a blue ribbon wrapped around it.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, Active Style and was armed with the Active Blade.

Let the battle being.

Symbol deflected a slash with an upward swing of the Active Blade and pressed her left Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author as red lightning covered it. **ACTIVE C RANK SPELL! **Symbol punched the first Lesser Blade Phantom in the face. He went flying back and then exploded from the force of the lightning.

Suddenly, Symbol looked around and noticed three Lesser Blade Phantom charging at her from each direction. "No, you don't!" she pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever twice. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she held her left hand in front of the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE B RANK SPELL! **Red lightning raced into her right arm as she flipped the Active Blade into a reverse handed grip and slammed her fist into the ground. Unleashing a shockwave of red lightning that threw all three of the Phantoms back through the air.

They all flew over the edge and into the endless drop. "That was easy," chuckled Symbol evilly.

With the last of her opponents beaten, the rock barriers around the area shattered.

"Ruby! This way!" shouted the girl before she vanished.

"Who was that?" Ruby questioned out loud. She jumped over the rocks and out the window. She landed on the ground and dove to the side as a staff smashed into the ground, right where she had just been standing! "That was close!" she looked back up the staff and saw the Sun Wao Kong Phantom standing there, grinning madly.

The Phantom pulled his staff out of the ground and caused the path to start to come apart!

"I've gotta move!" Symbol sprinted away. She dodged around a wall, jumped over a car. She skidded under a bridge and leapt off a truck. She landed on the end of a bus, just as it started to fall into the endless drop. "Shit!" she ran up it and backflipped, landing on the ground.

Symbol grabbed the Active Blade and pulled the handle so that it was at a ninety-degree angle to the rest of the blade. A scope rose from the back of the blade as it opened down the middle, revealing a barrel.

This is the Active Rifle.

Symbol lined up her shot and fired on the Sun Wao Kong Phantom, only for the bullet to bounce off.

The Phantom gave out a mugging sneer as he jumped into the water.

Symbol grumbled as she turned around, only to hear the sound of something materializing above her. She looked up.

Hovering in the air was a Phantom the size of a five-year-old. He had aa large belly that glowed sickly yellow, wings and a horned helmet for a head.

This is an Icarus Phantom.

"Target practice! Right on time!" mocked Symbol.

Let the battle begin.

She pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she rolled to the side, avoiding an orb that the Icarus Phantom fired at her. She rolled to one knee and scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE C RANK SPELL! **Symbol fired a bolt of red lightning that shot through the air and slammed into the Phantom. He twitched and exploded.

"That was easy," Symbol turned to walk away, when a sphere it the ground and exploded, sending her flying and making her crash into a wall. "Or not!" she looked up at the two Icarus Phantoms. With a snarl, she pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever twice. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Symbol held her left hand in front of her Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE B RANK SPELL! **She pointed the Active Rifle up and fired two bolts of red lightning that shot through the air. One of them caused a bomb to explode in the air, while another pierced through an Icarus Phantom, destroying him.

Suddenly, a bomb landed on her chest. "Oh shit!" the bomb exploded, sending Symbol flying back. "You're dead!" she hit her Driver's left Shift Lever three times as she landed on the ground. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She aimed with the Active Rifle and scanned the Active Ring over the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE A RANK SPELL! **Symbol fired three bolts of lightning that tore through the Phantom and caused him to explode.

With the battle over, Symbol made to move on.

Suddenly, the strange girl came running up to her. "Ruby!" she shouted.

Symbol spun around and aimed the Active Rifle at her.

"Don't shot!" panicked the girl. "My name is Kat! I am not a Phantom!"

"How come I can see you clearly?" asked Symbol.

"I'm a medium, a psychic! I can phase into Limbo. I can see you, I can talk to you, but I'm not in Limbo with you," she explained.

"If I pull the trigger?" asked Symbol.

"I'll die," whispered the girl. "I'm risking my life for you. I want to help."

"How can you help me if you're in the real world?" asked Ruby.

"I can get you out," explained Kat.

"I've been down here before," shot back Symbol. "I know how to get out. You kill the Phantom that pulled you in."

Kat shook her head. "You don't want to fight the Sun Wao Kong Phantom. He's not your normal Phantom," she ran past Symbol. "Follow me, now."

Symbol rolled her visor and ran after Kat.

Only for the girl to vanish.

"Where did she go now?" Symbol ran through an alley and into a park.

The Phantoms arrived.

Let the battle begin.

Symbol transformed the Active Rifle back into the Active Blade and blocked a slash. She pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Symbol spin kicked the Phantom back and scanned her left hand over her Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE C RANK SPELL! **Red lightning ran up the length of the Active Blade as Symbol held it in both gloves. She slashed down, cutting the Lesser Blade Phantom in half.

Symbol parried another slash and then pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever twice. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She held her left hand in front of her Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE B RANK SPELL! **Symbol slashed to the side, cutting through the Phantom's weapon and through him.

Then another Lesser Blade Phantom was able to score a hit across Symbo's arm. She grunted as she dropped the Active Blade and punched the Phantom in the face, making his stumble back. She pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever three times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Symbol held her left hand over her Driver's Hand Author as she snatched the Active Blade off the ground. **ACTIVE A RANK SPELL! **Symbol brought her sword around, cutting through the ground, leaving a red line as she slashed up, cutting the Phantom in half.

The barrier broke. Symbol ran down a slope, up an incline and turned when she heard the sound of growling.

The Sun Wao Kong Phantom used his staff to rip the Ferris wheel free and send it rolling toward Symbol.

She jumped through the structure with ease. "Sweet!"

The Phantom snarled as he jumped away. He landed on a cloud and flew out of Symbol's sight.

"Huh," blinked Symbol. "Didn't think he'd have that power from the legend."

Barriers sprung up and the Phantoms arrived.

Let the battle begin.

Symbol pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever three times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She threw the Active Blade into the air as she scanned her left hand across her Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE A RANK SPELL! **Symbol threw her right hand forward, firing a beam of lightning. It cut through all five of the Lesser Blade Phantoms that had been charging at him in a line.

The Sun Wao Kong Phantom arrived. He jumped off his cloud and landed on one of the black rocks that was coming from the water.

"Hey! Get down here and fight!" Symbol was forced to duck into a funhouse in order to avoid the Phantom's staff that slammed into the ground, right where she had just been standing. "That was close," the entrance collapsed, preventing the Phantom from chasing after her.

Symbol ran to the end of the corridor, took a right turn and jumped slightly as a skeleton burst from a closet. "Get lost!" she recovered and continued on. "Oh, shit!" shouted Symbol as she rolled back. The Sun Wao Kong Phantom's staff burst through the wall and tried to crush her.

Once the staff had withdrawn, Symbol ran to the end of the corridor, and took a left turn, coming to a mirror that made her look fat.

While not vain, she was still a girl and was about to smash the mirror in fury, only for it to shatter.

Revealing the Sun Woa Kong Phantom.

"Oh come on!" shouted Symbol as she used the Active Blade to block his staff. Then she used his momentum to sent him flying over her shoulder and through a wall.

The Phantom snarled at her as the ceiling came down, stopping him from attacking Symbol.

"Hey! Get back here!" shouted Symbol.

She was ignored.

Symbol ran off and took a left turn. "Argh!" only to jump back in shock as a giant doll at the end of the corridor lit up with lightning. "That shocked me," she cringed at the pun and ran down a staircase before following the corridor around the right.

Into a room that was covered in golden gears. "Exit good." Suddenly, the gears moved so that they were blocking the exit. "Not good," Symbol turned around and a giant metal door slammed shut behind her, blocking that way. A skeleton jumped out of the closet. "Yeah, whatever," that was not going to shock Symbol a second time. She dodged a giant bobbin pin. They watched as a gear came loose and sawed its way across the ground, opening a hole for a Lesser Blade Phantom to get out.

Let the battle begin.

Symbol pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She jumped into the air as she scanned her left glove across her Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE C RANK SPELL! **The Active Blade was covered in red lightning as she came back down to the ground and slashed down, cutting three Lesser Blade Phantoms in half.

Symbol was struck by three more Lesser Blade Phantoms. She stumbled back and turned the Active Blade into the Active Rifle as she pressed the Wizard Driver's left Shift Lever three times. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She scanned her left hand over her Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE A RANK SPELL! **"Take this!" Symbol took aim and fired three bolts of red lightning that slammed into the Phantoms and destroyed all three of them.

Suddenly, five more Lesser Blade Phantoms blindsided Symbol and struck her. Her armour started to flash grey. "Can't take much more!" Symbol pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever four times. **VERY NICE! MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Symbol took a step forward as she scanned her left glove across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. Red lightning crackled around her body. **ACTIVE S RANK SPELL! THE BEST! **She took a step forward and flipped into the air. Symbol came shooting down with a flying kick that tore through all five of the Lesser Blade Phantoms, destroying them with the power of red lightning.

Symbol panted slightly as she pulled open the Active Rifle's Hand Author. **COME ON A SHOOTING SHAKE HANDS! **She scanned her left glove across it as red lightning started to build up around the gun's barrel. **ACTIVE SHOOTING STRIKE! **"SHOOTING LIGHTNING STRIKE END!" Symbol spun around, firing bolts of lightning that tore through the Lesser Blade Phantoms, which had surrounded her, destroying them.

Now panting badly, Symbol saw around ten Lesser Blade Phantoms charging toward her. She transformed the Active Rifle back into the Active Blade and pulled open its Hand Author. **COME ON A SLASH AND SHAKE HANDS! **She scanned her left glove across it and red lightning roared through the sword. **ACTIVE SLASH STRIKE! **Symbol slashed through the air three times, firing a line of lightning. "SLASHING LIGHTNING STRIKE END!" the attack roared forward and destroyed the Lesser Blade Phantoms.

It was at that point, Symbol was overpowered by the number of Lesser Blade Phantoms.

As she was being beaten into the ground, Symbol started to glow with green and blue energy. **SLASHER ****AQUA** **PLEASE!** "GET OFF ME!" the energy exploded off her body, forcing the Phantoms away from her. When the energy cleared, she was in a new Active Substyle.

The left half of her chestplate had turned into actinolite with three black claws engraved into it. The right half of her chestplate had turned into sapphire with a black drop of water etched into it.

Symbol's right index finger bore a silver ring with an actinolite embedded into it that looked like three claws. Her right ring finger had a silver ring on it that had a sapphire, shaped like a drop of water, embedded into the centre of it.

The Active Blade shirted, the sharp edge turned green instead of silver. Coming from the guard was another two blades. There was one on either side of the main blade and they were each half as long as the main blade. They were double-sided and razor-sharp, ending in a sharp triangle point.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, Active SlasherAqua Style and was armed with the Slasher Blade.

Let the battle continue!

With her strength increased, Symbol was able to block a slash from three Lesser Blade Phantom with the Slasher Blade as she hit the Wizard Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She punched one of the Phantoms back as she scanned her left glove over her Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER** **MAGIC PLEASE! **Her right fist was covered in three claw constructs. She drove them through three of the Lesser Blade Phantoms, breaking through their guards and them.

Suddenly, Symbol was forced to duck under a bash from another Lesser Blade Phantom and pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She mule kicked the Phantom away as she scanned her right glove over her Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER** **MAGIC PLEASE! **Symbol slashed the Phantom three times with the Slasher Blade, cutting him and two other Lesser Blade Phantoms into pieces.

Seeing three more Lesser Blade Phantoms charging at her, Symbol pulled the Active Blade's handle so that it was at a ninety-degree angle. The scope rose from the back of the centre blade, while all three of them split in half, revealing a gun barrel that was hidden inside each blade.

This is the Slasher Rifle.

Symbol pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She took aim and scanned her right hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER** **MAGIC PLEASE! **Symbol fired three bullets from the Slasher Rifle, one from each barrel. They were glowing green and very sharp. As proven when they sliced through all three of the Lesser Blade Phantoms with ease.

Symbol ran out of the room. "Woah!" she rolled over a line as one of the gears came loose and rolled along the line. She would have been sliced in half, had she not rolled. "That was to close!" Symbol darted across another line, making sure to jump over the actual line. She finally got through the door.

"Woah!" Symbol leaned back as a spinning staff spun past her. She watched as it arched around and flew back to the Sun Wao Kong Phantom's head. She opened fire on him, only for the bullets to bounce off.

He gave a mugging sneer and jumped away.

"That won't work," explained Kat as she came up behind Symbol.

"Why not?" demanded Symbol she looked at her firearm like it had betrayed her.

"He's bulletproof!" deadpanned Kat. "Come on!" she ran off.

Symbol followed after her as the place started to break apart.

"There's a rift up ahead! It will take you back to the real world! We'll come back for the Phantom!"

Symbol jumped over two gaps and ran toward a funhouse. Suddenly, she rolled to the side and a staff extended, smashing into the funhouse and causing it to collapse. "Alright, you wanna fight? Let's fight!" Symbol turned back to the Sun Wao Kong Phantom.

"Ruby! Wait!" Kat ran past her and threw a bottle. It spiralled through the air and slammed into the Phantom. Green flames spread over his body. "Ok, it's working. You can fight him now. Be careful, Alpha Class Phantoms are vicious fighters!"

"So am I," replied Symbol.

Let the battle being.

The Sun Wao Kong Phantom made his staff grow in size before swinging it down toward Symbol's helmet. She pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **Then she held her right glove in front of the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **AQUA** **MAGIC PLEASE! **She summoned a blade of water over her right arm, blocking the attack. Symbol gritted her teeth before forcing the staff back. She rolled out from under it as her legs buckled.

"I can't take to many of those!" Symbol pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever twice more. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She held her right glove in front of the Driver's Hand Author as water gathered around the Slasher Blade. **AQUA** **MAGIC PLEASE! **Symbol slashed upward, firing three blades of water that shot through the air and would have hit the Sun Wao Kong Phantom, had he not jumped on his cloud and moved out of the water.

"Use your firearms to shoot him down!" shouted Kat's voice.

"Kat I know you want to help. But the way you can be the most helpful at the moment is by being quiet!" roared Symbol.

"Right, sorry," replied Kat as her voice faded away.

Symbol transformed the Slasher Blade into the Slasher Rifle and hit her Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She scanned the Aqua Ring across her Driver's Hand Author. **AQUA** **MAGIC PLEASE! **She took aim and pulled the trigger, firing three bullets of sharp water that shot through the air and slammed into the Sun Wao Kong Phantom's staff as he used it to deflect them.

Symbol pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH TRANSFORM! **She scanned her left hand across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE PLEASE! **She held it out to the side as the Active magic circle appeared and moved through her. **LET'S GO! **Transforming her back into the Active Style.

Symbol dashed toward the Sun Wao Kong Phantom as she pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She held her left glove in front of her Driver's Hand Author. **ACTIVE C RANK SPELL! **She lightning covered her right glove as she curled it into a fist and punched forward. The Sun Wao Kong Phantom blocked with his staff. Which was still wet and made of metal. The water and metal conducted the lightning to his body, making him roar in pain.

"Ha! You weren't expecting that!" mocked Symbol. Only to be punched in the faceplate as the Phantom recovered faster than she was expecting! Symbol grunted as she staggered back. She took the Slasher and Aqua Rings from her right ring holster's first and second slots before sliding them onto her right glove. She blocked a kick with her right arm and was sent skidding back as she reached around and pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever. **MAGIC TOUCH TRANSFORMATION! **Symbol scanned her right glove across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER** **AQUA** **PLEASE! **She held her right hand out to the side as two new magic circles appeared.

The first was identical to the Active magic circle, only it was coloured green and had three green claws in the centre of it. The second was identical to the Active magic circle, only it was ocean blue and had a drop of water in the centre of it.

These are the Slasher and Aqua magic circles.

They moved through Symbol, transforming her into the Active SlasherAqua Style, just in time for her to block a punch to the faceplate.

Only to take a staff to the side of her abs. She stumbled to the side as the Phantom roundhouse kicked her in the helmet. Symbol grunted as she pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever once. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She held her right hand in front of her Driver's Hand Author. **SLASHER** **MAGIC PLEASE! **A green construct claw formed around her right arm. "Take this!" she thrust it forward. Only for the Phantom to flip to the right and bring his foot around, kicking Symbol in the chin. She was lifted off the ground and kicked in the stomach, hard enough to fold her in half, she was sent flying back through the air and smashed through a building.

Symbol grunted as she got back up and pressed her Driver's right Shift Lever twice. **MAGIC TOUCH SPELL! **She held her right glove across the Driver's right Shift Lever. **AQUA** **MAGIC PLEASE! **She covered her right hand in blue water and formed it into a blade, she swung as the Phantom lunged toward her. Only for him to break and slam his staff into the ground. A hand made from rock rose out of the ground and grabbed Symbol.

Symbol gave a shout of pain as the hand started to crush her, she tried but was unable to reach her Driver. She swung the Slasher Blade, only for it to bounce of the rock. "Argh!" Symbol felt her ribs starting to break!

As the earth hand started to crush her. Symbol's body glowed with purple energy. "LET ME GO!" the energy burst off her. The Sun Wao Kong Phantom was sent flying back as the earth hand shattered. **BURST PLEASE! CAST THE SPELL!**

When the blast wave cleared, Symbol was revealed in her new form.

Her helmet had turned purple, with two white lines cutting through the top of it. Her faceplate had transformed into a yellow faceplate that was made from a diamond-shaped citrine. It was held in place by a silver framework that had black runes engraved onto it. On either side of her helmet, where her ears would have been was a diamond-shaped citrine, held in place by a silver framework that had black runes in it. Where her eyes should have been was a pair of clear goggles that were diamond-shaped and had a silver framework. In the centre of her forehead was a bronze diamond, held in place by a silver framework with two antennae coming from it, forming a V.

Her bodysuit, gloves and boots had remained the same. Her wristlets and anklets had kept their silver framework but were now made from amethyst. The outside of the skirt had turned purple and it now reached just past her knees.

She wore; a diamond-shape chest plate that was made from amethyst. Purple forearm guards that wrapped around her forearms. Purple shin armour covered her whole shins. The silver knee armour had stayed the same, only the A had turned into a black B.

The inside of her robe had turned purple, on either side of it was three purple gems diamond-shaped gems. They were arranged in such a way that they formed into a large diamond. The shoulder pauldrons were unchanged, expect the disk had turned into a diamond with a black B engraved into them.

She now held a silver staff. It had a purple C at the top of it that held a silver sphere. At the bottom of it was a purple box.

She was now Kamen Rider Symbol, Burst Style and was armed with the Burst Staff.

Let the battle continue.

Symbol pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She held her left glove in front of her Driver's Hand Author. **BURST C RANK SPELL! **Then she held her left glove up and summoned a ball of fire which she threw at the Phantom. It shot forward and he tried to block with his staff, only for the ball to explode and sent him flying back, on fire. The flames ran out of energy after five seconds.

Then Symbol pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once as she held up the Burst Staff. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She summoned three shards of ice after she scanned her left glove over her Driver's Hand Author. **BURST C RANK SPELL! **She swung the Burst Staff down and fire the shards forward. They shot through the air and pierced into the Sun Wao Kong Phantom. He gave out a roar of pain as he started to freeze before unleashing a blast of energy that destroyed the shards and unfroze the parts of him that had frozen.

"Not bad," commented Symbol as the Burst Staff transformed. The C moved so that it now looked like a tuning fork.

This is the Burst Staff.

Symbol pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever once. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She scanned her left glove across her Driver's Hand Author. **BURST C RANK SPELL! **Symbol took aim and fired a beam of wind from the Burst Staff. It roared through the air and slammed into the Phantom's gut. He was cut badly as he skidded backwards.

The Sun Wao Kong Phantom roared as he slammed his staff onto the ground. Symbol knew what was going to happen and pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever twice. **MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **She scanned her left glove across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author and placed it on the ground. **BURST B RANK SPELL! **A thick wall of earth appeared, blocking the earth hand as it appeared from the ground and tried to crush the Kamen Rider.

Suddenly, Symbol was blindsided by the Sun Woa Kong Phantom. He smashed his staff into her side, making her skid back several metres. "Huh, I expected that to hurt a lot more," blinked Symbol. "The Finale!" she pressed her Driver's left Shift Lever four times. **VERY NICE! MAGICAL TOUCH SPELL! **Then she scanned her left glove across the Wizard Driver's Hand Author. **BURST C RANK SPELL! THE BEST! **Fire, lightning, ice, earth, poison, explosions, wind, water, light and darkness roared around Symbol. The magical Kamen Rider gathered all this into a sphere of chaotic power above her helmet. "BURST STRIKE END!" she hurled the sphere forward and the Sun Wao Kong Phantom was sucked into it. He was struck from all sides by the ten elements that made up the sphere. All that energy reached the peak of its power and exploded.

The dying Phantom was thrown from the explosion, landing a couple of metres away.

Panting slightly, Symbol walked up to the Phantom as he started to fade away. "Game over!" she mocked.

"Son of Sparda!" growled out the Sun Wao Kong Phantom.

"Son of who?" asked Symbol in confusion.

"You have been found," the Phantom ignored her question. "You are dead, just like your whore mother!"

"'Whore mother'? I don't know my mother, but if you're calling me the Daughter of a Bitch, then you wouldn't ben the first!" as Symbol finished, the Phantom faded away.

Symbol transformed back into Ruby and fingered her choker as she faded back into the real world. '_My mother, I barely remember her,'_

Half an hour later: On a sidewalk

Ruby was walking away from the sight of the battle as a car drove up with Kat behind the wheel.

"Are you ok, Ruby?" asked Kat.

"How do you know my name?" asked Ruby.

"My boss knows you, she wants to meet," replied Kat.

Ruby said nothing.

"Please? I risked my life for your back there," asked Kat.

"Sure," replied Ruby.

Kat blinked. "Just like that?"

"Just like that," nodded Ruby.

"I thought this would be harder," commented Kat.

"You were wrong," replied Ruby. "I don't like leaving my debts unpaid," she got into the car.

Kat made a U-turn and drove away. "I'm with an organisation called The Order. Heard of it?"

"Something to do with that masked lunatic on the net?" asked Ruby.

"That's my boss," deadpanned Kat.

"Wonderful, can't wait!" Ruby didn't bother holding back on the sarcasm in her voice.


End file.
